Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is one of the main protagonists in Dog With a Blog. A brilliant, organized girl who's a stickler for the rules, Avery is the exact opposite of her step-brother Tyler, which often results in the two clashing. She is the daughter of Ellen, the step-daughter of Bennett and she is the step-sister of Tyler, and half-sister of Chloe. She is played by G. Hannelius. Personality Avery Jennings is incredibly organized, mature, and intelligent. Avery loves fashion, enjoys school, but doesn't like breaking rules, unless it is for a very good reason. (Usually to help save Stan) Avery enjoys art, and even has an art wall in her room. Whenever Avery's in a tough situation, she always comes up with a creative solution to solve the problem. She also likes making lists of things. Avery makes up names for pickles and makes a list of things she hates about Tyler. Despite being highly intelligent, one of the two smartest kids at school, she isn't so good at math, which sometimes agreviates her. Relationships Tyler James Tyler and Avery have a complex relationship. Even after a year of their two families merging, the step-siblings always bicker. After Bennett brings Stan home from the shelter, Avery and Tyler bond a lot quicker, as Bennett had told Ellen would happen. Often Avery's organisation and intellegence clashes with Tyler's disorganisation and lazy attitude. They have a classic sibling relationship; they may appear to dislike each other, but on the inside they truly love each other. Stan and Chloe often play peacekeeper during their fights. Ellen Jennings Ellen is Avery's biological mother and one of three biological relative in the Jennings-James family. When Avery was younger, Ellen often took Avery to the park. One of their Christmas traditions was that Avery did not make a list, which always resulted in Avery recieving a gift that she did not like, leading her to believe that her mother didn't really understand her. Ellen actually does understand Avery and the other kids, and puts 110% of work into making sure that they know that she loves, trusts, and respects them. Chloe James Chloe is the half-sister of Avery. She is the youngest in the family. Avery and Chloe get, but often Chloe does crazy things that Avery and the rest of the family cannot believe. Chloe loves animals and has a wide imagination. Avery and Chloe are good family members and love each other in a sisterly way. Avery, unlike Tyler, sees through Chloe's manipulative cute eyes. Bennett James Bennett is the father of Avery. Bennett wants his family to be together so he had a idea of getting a family pet dog. Avery thinks Bennett has a boring job-making books-child psychologist.Even though Avery has never read a sentence or even a word from his book, they both love each other in a father daughter way. even though she's always doing hard work with school and such, she always tries to put in some time for Stan. Avery is also the one who made Stan first speak in the presence of her and Tyler, while she was distracted when feeding him. of According to Stan, Avery is his favorite person in the whole wide world -- being her alpha. They consider each other best friends, and Stan has a stronger relationship with her than any other family members. Avery has said that she will do anything for Stan, and he feels the same way back. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Avery's First Crush *Stan's Old Owner *Avery's First Breakup Gallery Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:James/Jennings family